


All that you can't leave behind

by SharpestRose



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir, Merry, and Pippin in the boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that you can't leave behind

"You've got shadows under your eyes." the words broke the quiet like an oar in water. Boromir looked down at Merry and inclined his head slightly in a curt nod, arms working to propel the boat forward. "Didn't sleep well?"

"No." he left his answer at that.

"It's the ring, isn't it? Whenever you're near it, you look as if you haven't eaten for weeks. " Pippin turned from watching the riverbank to look up at the man rowing behind him.

"Does it not affect you the same way?"

The hobbits shrugged in unision and replied 'no' in harmony. It made Boromir laugh.

"You're like a pair of bookends. I can't imagine one without the other."

"Nobody can." Merry smiled. "In the shire everyone calls us Merryandpippin. Who's left this pile of stones in the road where anyone could trip on them? Merryandpippin. Who forgot to lock the paddock gate? Merryandpippin. Who's the worst prospect for your daughter's hand in marriage? Merryandpippin. They never refer to just one of us, always together."

"I'm sure you'll make fine husbands for some lucky hobbit lasses someday." Boromir smiled. "Your children would never want for playmates with fathers like you."

"If Pip's children had any of him in them he'd never catch them long enough to learn their names."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Pip."

The sound of the water and the motion of the boat lulled them back into silence for a while.

"When I see the ring." Boromir said slowly. "It's as if I can see the way out of a long tunnel. All the problems, all the pain, everything I've ever wanted - I feel it within my grasp. To destroy it seems madness. I don't know if my mind betrays me or if I'm the only one among us who can see the truth... why doesn't Frodo feel it? Or either of you?"

"Hobbits don't want much out of life." Merry pointed out. "We've already got everything back home, we're here to make sure nothing happens to it."

"And what's everything? What makes a hobbit content?" Boromir asked with a smile.

"An afternoon in the orchard, when the apples are ripe. Skimming stones on the brook. A pipe to smoke and a book to read. Finding shapes in the clouds with Merry. Dancing at the tavern." Pippin ticked off in his fingers.

"If only my own happiness was so simple." Boromir's voice was wistful and bitter at the same time.

Merry shrugged. "It's different for hobbits, I suppose."

"But Aragorn is a man same as I, and it doesn't affect him."

"I think Aragorn is... stronger than himself." Merry said haltingly. "He'd do anything, if he felt he had to, no matter what it was."

"We all would, little one. That's why we're here."

Pippin bowed his head, staring at his hands without speaking. Boromir sighed, taking a hand off the oar to ruffle the curly hair.

"Leave it behind. We don't have the energy spare to mourn until the quest is over."

"You're right." Pippin nodded.

"That's what it's about, isn't it?" there was a pondering note in Merry's voice. "What we can leave behind, and what we can't. What we can't go on without. I never thought we could go on without Gandalf, but here we are. Sam doesn't appear to do much but carry some of the packs, but I can't imagine that Frodo would last long without him. I don't think I understand people as well as I thought I did."

"That's a change then. Usually you know everything in the world, and are quite fond of telling me so!"

Boromir couldn't help but laugh at Pippin's retort. "What can't you leave behind?"

"Merry. Can't be Merryandpippin without Merry." the answer came back immediately.

"Yes, wouldn't be much fun for me if I was just Merryand, so I'll have to keep you close, won't I?"

"What about me? Am I to be abandoned so easily?" Boromir cried, pretending to be offended, smiling all the while.

"You can come along. You can reach the apples at the tops of all the trees for us."

"How gracious of you to allow me such an honor."

"And you've got big arms, so you can help us carry the cabbages when we collect our crops. Sometimes we have to run, and end up dropping more than we keep."

Boromir's laugh was edged with sadness. "What a pretty world you come from."

"You can visit us, when we go back. You'll forget all about the ring."

"It's easy to forget it, when it's away from me and the two of you are here to keep me entertained."

"We'll have to stay close by, then."

"Yes, you shall."

 

 


End file.
